1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The instant invention relates to a wood treatment additive, the additive being mixed with a standard wood preservative whereby the resulting combination will totally penetrate the wood that is to be preserved and will be color fast.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art is exemplified by wood preservatives which are impregnated into wood for the purpose of inhibiting rot such uses being for fences, fence posts, barns, sheds and alike. The most widely used preservative is known as CCA which is basically cromated copper arsenate. This material is green in color and is typically impregnated into wood under pressure. The processed wood is then fabricated into such items as fences and fence posts and then sold to the consumer.
Often times after the fence is installed the consumer desires to paint the fence and attempts to cover the cromated copper arsenate with paint with the result being that the green color of the cromated copper arsenate always comes through the paint. Accordingly the consumer is unable to paint the treated wood.
Accordingly it is an object of the instant invention to provide a chemical composition that may be combined with the cromated copper arsenate so that the combination will give a brown color to the resultant impregnated wood so that no further treatment, staining or painting is necessary.
A further object of the invention is to provide a wood treatment so that the treated wood may be used directly, without any further treatment for such uses as fences, decks for homes and sidings for buildings, retaining walls and alike.